


Anything

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, honestly why does this school even have a slushie machine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Puck is willing to do anything for Kurt.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 27





	Anything

Of all the faculty and staff at McKinley, there are only a few Puck trusts. Mr. Schue might be kind of an idiot, but for the most part he’s cool. Ms. Pillsbury is hella crazy, but she’s takes the guidance counsellor thing seriously and she’s always had his back. He’s not a huge fan of Coach Sylvester, but she has a soft spot for Kurt, so that makes her okay in his book. The Beiste is still sort of holding a grudge against him for quitting football, but he knows she can be counted on too.  
  
And then there’s Mr. Kinney the janitor. Pretty much everybody either doesn’t notice him or assumes he’s a total creep, just because he doesn’t say much. But Puck had enough detentions with Mr. Ryerson to know that saying plenty can be just as creepy as saying nothing. And Mr. Kinney is pretty cool. The old janitor, Mr. Richards, always reported Puck to Figgins every time he caught him getting his mack on in the janitor’s closet. Mr. Kinney has caught him and Kurt in there at least ten times now and has never said a word. He always just shakes his head at them with a sort of knowing grin on his face and closes the door.

Which is why Puck knows out of everybody at McKinley, Mr. Kinney is the right guy for the job. It doesn’t take much to convince him either. Apparently word got around that Puck has a hook-up for out-of-season Cadbury eggs. Four boxes plus five minutes of his mom’s sewing expertise to reattach the name label to Mr. Kinney’s shirt (apparently Figgins is too cheap to buy new ones) gets Puck exactly what he needs: the janitor barging into the principal’s office and threatening to quit if he has to clean one more slushy off a hallway floor.

It takes Figgins under two minutes to crack. Puck watches from the stairs outside the principal’s office as the man holds up his hands in surrender. Mr. Kinney shoots Puck a grin and a discreet thumbs-up as he heads in the direction of the cafeteria to get rid of the slushy machine.

Puck walks back to class, returning the bathroom pass and sliding into the seat next to Finn.

“No more slushies.” He whispers and Finn grins dopily at him.

“Seriously? It worked?”

“Yup.”

“Kurt’s gonna flip.”

“I know. There’s totally a blow job in my future.”

Finn pulls a face. “Dude, that’s my _brother_.”

Puck doesn’t apologise, he just smirks lewdly at Finn, who shakes his head and turns back to Mrs. Miller’s lesson on _Of Mice and Men._  
  
When he gets to lunch, there’s a whole crowd of people standing where the slushy machine used to be. Some of them look pissed, but a lot of them look relieved. Puck finds Kurt at the glee table.

“We should have a party to celebrate.” Rachel says, and from the glazed expressions on everybody’s faces, Puck guesses her mouth has been going a mile a minute since they all sat down.

Kurt doesn’t say much during lunch or glee, just sits next to Puck, with an expression on his face like he’s trying to work something out. Puck drives him home so Finn can take Rachel home in the Nav and he follows Kurt inside without needing to be invited.

Kurt walks into the kitchen, instead of going straight upstairs to his bedroom like they usually do after school. They have forty-five minutes before Carole gets home from work, and they usually spend them fooling around. Today, though, Kurt grabs a Diet Coke for himself and passes Puck a can of root beer. Kurt doesn’t open his can, though; he just holds it, turning it in his hands.

“You did that today, didn’t you?”

Puck shrugs. “Sort of. I might have reminded Mr. Kinney that his job would be a helluva lot easier if he didn’t have slushies getting thrown around every day.”

Kurt nods, but he doesn’t look as happy as Puck expected. He just looks tired. “It’s not that I’m not grateful…but you know they’re just going to find something else to throw at us, right?”

“Babe.” Puck says. He’s getting to his feet without even thinking about it and crossing the kitchen to wrap his arms around Kurt.

“I’m just so tired of all this, Noah.”

“I know.” Kurt tucks his face against Puck’s neck and Puck tightens his hold. “Look on the bright side, babe. Your dry cleaning bill will probably be half what it was.”

It’s a feeble attempt at lightening the mood, but it works, because when Kurt lifts his face to look at Puck, there’s a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you, babe.”


End file.
